


Inscribing Fate

by Vialana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Arthur his secret. Arthur has a hard time dealing. Loyalty and Love prevail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscribing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 1 only.

**Song:** _Love Will Come Through_  
**Artist:** Travis  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Length:** 3:38  
**Format:** .avi (xvid/mp3)  & .wmv  
**Size:** 38MB (avi)  & 50MB (wmv)

 

[Mediafire Download (avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ez8t027xgtgtcs/Inscribing_Fate.avi)

 

[Mediafire Download (wmv)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pcfhncp3y826pi3/Inscribing_Fate.wmv)

 

 

 **Note** : This vid was taken down from streaming sites as the music was muted. There is a 'watch' option when you click the mediafire links, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire download link (avi): http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ez8t027xgtgtcs/Inscribing_Fate.avi
> 
> Mediafire download link (wmv): http://www.mediafire.com/download/pcfhncp3y826pi3/Inscribing_Fate.wmv
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
